


Pick-Up Lines

by Asynca



Series: Ready, Set, Go! - Speed Prompts [13]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asynca/pseuds/Asynca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted on Tumblr: "can you do something with terrible pick up lines?" Yes. Yes, I can. Speed Prompt, written in 22 minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick-Up Lines

For McCree’s birthday, Angela Ziegler: hostess extraordinaire, organised a cowboy-themed party. The neatly-lettered invitations were very specific: everyone needed to come dressed as a cowboy.

For Angela and Fareeha that wasn’t much of a challenge, but for some of the others (including Bastion, who was rolling around in tank form with a saddle draped over his canon) their costumes required a little more improvisation. The result was impressive, though, and when McCree wandered up to his hotel room, it was full of would-be cowboys yelling ‘Surprise!’, shooting cap-guns and _yee-haw_ ing.

He was _delighted_. “You’re makin’ me tear up!” he told them all only half-ironically as everyone toasted him and sang Happy Birthday.

He’d been accepting their well-wishes one-by-one, touring them all and admiring their attempts at costumes, but stopped when he got to Fareeha’s. He _laughed_.

She stood to attention out of habit, quickly glancing in panic at Angela. “What?”

He was still laughing. “Honey, you are the stiffest lookin’ cowgirl I’ve ever seen. You got to _relax_ to look the part!”

“I’m relaxed!” she protested, looking anything but relaxed.

“ _Right_ ,” he said and length and then stepped alongside her. “Come on. Pull that pole out and I’ll teach you how to walk _proper_.”

Much to everyone’s entertainment, McCree then attempted to teach Fareeha a cowboy swagger with very mixed results. It was the funniest thing Angela had ever seen—although, since she was quite drunk, everything felt like the funniest thing she’d ever seen.

It got even more entertaining with Fareeha swaggered back up to her and leant an elbow on the kitchen bench, attempting a suave, boyish grin. “Howdy there, sugar,” she told Angela in a horribly butchered southern accent. “Are you sore?”

Angela thought she’d misheard her first, because it seemed like such an odd thing to say. Was she going to offer a massage or something similar? “No…?”

That boyish grin deepened. “Well, you should be,” she said. “Because that’s some _long_ fall from heaven.”

Angela stared at her a moment, and then closed her eyes and _groaned_. “What have I created?” she asked rhetorically, and then pulled Fareeha’s cowboy had down over her eyes and kissed her soundly.

 

 

 


End file.
